Nerome
Email: unabridged_aquarius11@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Pale green Hair Color: Jet black Height: 5"7 Weight: 135 Age: 17 Place of Origin: Cairhien Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weaopon Score: 11 Philosophy: The Spring Primary Weapon: Sabre Secondary Weapon: Naginata Tertiary Weapon: Machete History ?Did you see anyone?? ?No, there wasn?t anyone.? ?Good. Now quick, we must get rid of this.? Nerome sat crouched in a dark corner of the magnificent study, the shadows protecting him. He wanted to scream at this point, scream so hard and loud that his voice would be ripped away from him and he would never have to carry the burden of having to tell some one. And yet, he thought bitterly, who would he tell? Who would believe him, the fool in the family. The one rare soul in the House of Seshir who had never taken any interest whatsoever in Daes Dae? mar and was considered to blacken the House?s reputation? Blacken- oh Light, that was ironic. He gave a short harsh laugh and abruptly stood up, deciding that it was safe to go out now. Nerome knew that if he was even remotely sensible, he would run out as fast as he could and do his best to forget what he had just witnessed. However, there it was, a thread bare line of morality preventing him from doing so. He struggled internally with himself, for there was a major difference between what he wanted to do and what he actually should. Muttering a curse, he reluctantly walked towards where the two had been earlier dreading every step, since it would get him closer. Fear, anger, pain- all emotions left him, only leaving a deep gaping void when his eyes saw what his mind refused to accept. There on the richly embroidered carpet lay Ishtar Seshir, High Seat of House Seshir surrounded by a dark pool of blood. His eyes stared at the ceiling, emotionless and yet on his lips there seemed to be a faint smile- Yes, Ishtar had died a noble death. Nerome dropped to his knees in respect and impulsively reached to place the old man?s hands on his chest so that when he was found, he would appear dignified at the very least. A horrible thought struck Nerome and slowly he turned his hands around. There was blood on his palms. iIshtar?s /i blood. He howled then, like he wished for his voice to be ripped away from him. ~**~ He had had no option but to run then. He was a fool, he knew, to have not fled from the site immediately and yet?some how, it had seemed impossible then. Right now though, right now it just seemed extremely stupid. He blinked fiercely- the tears tended to come rather unexpectedly. He would not cry at this point and yet the anger that was flooding his insides wasn?t going to be of much use either. No one was ever going to believe that Selandre and Rishen had killed him. No one was ever going to believe him if he stated that his entire family, excluding him and Ishtar were a lot of filthy dark friends! Instead, he would probably be thought of as mentally unbalanced or something of that wonderful sort. In the end, the Game of Houses being the way it was, Nerome would probably be the one who?d end up being accused of being from the Dark side. Although- how did that matter in any case? Several of the servants had noticed him running away from the mansion- surely some one would have put two and two together and found one solution. Yet Nerome knew that this wasn?t how he was to handle the situation- giving up like this was like Selandre. He would not be like her! Or any of those uncouth Darkfriends. To think his own mother?.. No, he would not think of that right now. He had to focus. There was only one option left now?.only one way to escape. ~**~ Rather tall for a Cairhienin at 5?6, his luminous green eyes, messy black hair and tanned complexion often leads to the suspicion that his ?deceased? father was not Cairhienin and merely some one, who his mother, Selandre Seshir had had a brief, passionate affair with. Although this had resulted in a lot of gossip, even the most malicious of rumours were exchanged in whispers- Selandre had far too much power in Cairhien to be trifled with. Ever the ladies? man, Nerome thoroughly enjoys himself when with female company and the only thing he could possibly like more than women would be his daggers, which his mother told him had belonged to his father. Surprisingly enough, although Nerome happens to be the son of Selandre Seshir, he is still very old fashioned when it comes to women being independent. Easy to get along with according to most, Nerome does not take life very seriously and is much happier riding a horse or reading a book than trying to play the Game of Houses. A loyal friend, he would get into a fight for a friend without thinking twice. Very temperamental, friends find that they have to step lightly around him at times. He can also be extremely insensitive at times and will say things without thinking twice about how they can affect other people. ~**~ After discovering that he was part of a House full of Dark friends, Nerome found that he had no option but to run away from Cairhien and make a life of his own, without to his discomfort the pleasures of being royal. Not long after Nerome began to wander around, drifting from place to place, Nerome encountered a band of youths. Young, brilliant men with rare skills and intelligence- it almost seemed a waste that they had spent so many years thieving, being social parasites. Not only were they fiercely loyal, they were skilled with the blade and light on their feet. Carthwin, who was their leader had been a wanderer for atleast twelve years and was according to Nerome, the brightest and quickest ?thief? he had ever encountered. Soon Carthwin and Nerome became close friends and Nerome became second in the group and reluctantly began to accept the idea of stealing from others, living off others hardwork. Time flew by quickly- days become weeks and weeks turned into months. Soon enough, the band were celebrating lavishly since Nerome had spent two years as one of them. Sadly enough, it was on this grand day that tragedy struck, ripping apart the lives of the youths. Selandre, having learnt of Nerome?s discovery sent assasins after him, fearing that Nerome could reveal their secret to those who may cause harm. And so the assasins spent about a year of frustration, tracking Nerome and following him, to see where his path would lead them. After spending about two months of following Nerome?s every step, the assasins finally decided to execute their plan. Only to make many foolish blunders. ~**~ Were those footsteps he had heard? Or was it the rain? Nerome ran faster, anxiety flooding his insides. Who were those people? What had they been doing near their camp site? Why were they tracking them? Why?.questions raced through Nerome?s mind, questions and doubts that he knew no one could possibly answer for him. No one that is, except for those people themselves. Nerome shuddered then- the look that man had given him?it hadn?t been pleasant. They weren?t just common thieves, that much he had figured out. There was a deeper reason for this hostility. Light, they had almost killed Creane! ?Nerome, hurry up!? Nerome increased his speed- only to stumble and fall hard on the ground. Of all the bloody times to lose balance! Suddenly his heart beat quickened- he hadn?t been imagining the footsteps after all. Whoever was approaching wasn?t very far away, thought Nerome. The footsteps grew louder by the second and all Nerome could do was sit helplessly on the ground, waiting. There was no way out now, no more running away. This was death approaching him, in the form of a human. If he had any sense, he would have at least unsheathed his daggers now and attempted a fight. But of course, this is Nerome Seshir we are talking about. Greatest village idiot there ever was and ever will be. He heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed somewhere and knew that this was the end. Sa souvraya niende misain ye. I am lost in my own mind. Get up...get up, get up, get up?.. ?Nerome! Get up!? Nerome turned slowly to face the speaker of the words. Or well, actually, tried to turn. ~**~ Many of his fellow brothers were gravely injured that night and two of them actually died. One of them being Carthwin, his dearest friend. The most loyal man in the world- it truly was no exaggeration according to Nerome. That foolish, courageous youth had sacrificed his life, wasted it completely by saving Nerome?s. Nerome, who was the lightfool, the one who couldn?t get up when it was a matter of life and death. Nerome along with some of the others had been taken to the Tower for healing and rest. Disheartened, the group decided to disband and each youth had to find his own way, make his own path through life. Nerome decided to everyone?s surprise, that he would remain at the White Tower and train with the Warders. ?Besides,? he said to Creane, ?There?ll always be the women.? Category:WS 11 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios